


An Unexpected Visit

by AnimeGal93



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeGal93/pseuds/AnimeGal93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preceding the events of Devil May Cry 3, Vergil drops by the then nameless Devil May Cry, to some unforeseen consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Visit

It was a hot summers day when Vegil entered the store called Devil May Cry. He had came here for a very specifc reason, get Dante. And nothing was going to stop him. Hias planed would not be stopped. Evetrything was very close now.

Now he just had to get Dante.

Whe n he opened the door, the frist thing he saw was his twin brother. Coming out the shower and ruffling his sopping wret hair. He was shirtless and still dripping wet. But Vewrgil didn't have time to to ogle his brother. He has business to attend to.

Dante stopped short upon seeing his brother, he looked mad. "What the fuck are youd oin here you fuckin prick?" Vergil was silently thankful that Dante's funs were on the table, now he couldn't shoot Vergil. He was so mad. Vergil hadn't expectyed this, what should he do?

Vergil fingered the pool table. "You should know better than anyone brother." Vergil matched Dante's feroucious glare. He wouldn't take that language sitting down. Dante was snorted and walked ober to the table. And Vergil panicked. What would he do if Dante got the gun? But then Vergil realized that Dante was just going to answer the phone and caalmed down. Thisd must have been because Dante was shirtless, why he was so on edge. It was the middle of winter and his brother would get fever! He only wanted to amulet, he didn't want dante something.

"Sorry not open for business yet," Dante said rathjer rudely before hanging up the phone. He laughed whole looking at Vergil. "Wpould you believe it? I haven't even piocked a name for this joint and I'm already gettin calls." He sat down, seemingly happy again because he saw he had pizza. He put his dirty boots up[ on the table and stuffed his fcace. Vergil was disgusted by his manner sbut said nothing.

"Vergil walked over to Dante. "I need you Dante." He was shock at this admission. "The fuckin hell are you talkin' about, Vergil? Your the one who abandoned me almost a year ago and now your sayin' you fuckin need me? You punk ass piece of shit!"

"Please Dante I'm sorry. I need you," to open the door the demon world with me, but Vergil wouldn't say that part. It was a bad idea. Dante woulden't approve. "Plwease come with me, brother. I have something to show you in the middle of the city."

Dante considered this. "No way man. You fuckin screwed meo ver last time."

Vergil laughed SO HARD at that. "I 'screwed you' you say? Brother if I screwed you, you would be limping right now!"

"Dude that was inappropriate!"

"I mean it Dante." Vergil meant business. He never said what he didn't mean.

"Yeah fuckin right I bet your a virgin. No way would you make ME Limp bro."

"Is that a challange Dante?"

"What the fuck man? No!"

Vergil stepped out of his coat. "No I think it was. Guess I have to prove myself." Seeing Dante shirtless was too much for Vergil to take anymore. He needed his brother for more than just his amulet now. Then he took of his chest. And smirked at his brother. Winked.

"No dude, I'me atin pizza." Vergil stepped on the desk and pizza and smushed it. "Try and eat iot now Bro."

"You fuckin asshole! Your gonna pay for that!" Dante unbuttoned his pants. "Fine if you want me so bad, I'm gonna make YOU limp!"

"Challenge accepted brp!"

Vergil licked Dante's chest. Dante moaned real loud. Kicking his pants off, Dante was confused. He couldn't b elieve he was letting Vergil, HIS OWN BORHTER, dfo this! But it just felt so good, he gave into hs urges. Dante ruffled Vergil's hair so it fell flat like his. And moaned because Vergil was biting his nipples. "Ah yeah babe. Just the way I like it."

Vergil growled. "I'm not your babe! Dont' talk to me like one of your street whores!"

Dante realized that Vergil was special and should be treated as such. Your right, man. I'm sorry." Vergil mmed in apprecation. Dante said: "Unbutton your pants, bro. It fuckin feels weird you bein' all clothed like that." Vergil sighed, pulling his mouth away from Dante's strong chest, and pulled his pants down. He was commando. Dante wasn't though, he wore breifs, with strawberries on them. Vergil smirked, he always knew Dante loved strawbaerry sundaies. It was cute.

"Yeah yeah I know you think it's lame. Don't even say anything Vergil."

"No no no no, I think it's endeering. You should n't be ashamed, baby." BUt take them off anyway" and he did.

Vergil wondered how Dante could be so much bigger than he was when they were both twins? He was so impressive, and Dante barked out a laugh and posed seductively. "It's rude to stare." He said to his younger brother. "Unless you like what you see."

Vergil swallowed the liump in throat but coudn't swallow the lump in his pants at the sight of his brother baked. Suddenly before he culd catch his breath, he was on his knees and Dante was pushing into him from behind. It hiurt, but it also felt good. "Unghhh..." He moaned.

"I told you I'd make you limp!" Dantre said and his voice sounded kind of weird, though vergil couldn't place it. "Ah yeah brosef you're so tight. Tighter than the tightest virgin." And he started throuhsting. In and out, and Virgil was getting so close, but Dante's maniacal laughter was making it hard to cum.

"I knew I'd get you on your kneesd someday, Devil Boy!" Dante's voice sounded so weird. Just like a clown, but mayube he was hearing things. Maybe the pleasure was derailing his senses! "Ungh Dante waht are you talking about?"

"Jester's gonna spank your butt!" And soon enough, there was a hard slap on his ass. Vergil couldn't believe he was letting Dante do this to him. They were brothers!

"That's enough, Dante! I've had enough!"

And he turned to look behind him, but to his horror Dante was nowhere to be found. In his place was a crazy clown with purple skin and mismatched eyes. His tongue slithered out of his mouth and jiggled at Vergil. He was horrofied but the pleasure was too great and he came with an explosion of semen that coated the floor of the unnamed store.

Vergil was ashamed. How could he have been so easily fooled? He curled up on the floor of the store in his love seed, ashamed. The crazy clown shrieked with laugheter. "Thanks for all the laughs Devil Boy! We'll see each other again real soon!"

Please god no. Vergfil thought. He'd never live this down. The clown was gone, and Vergil wept and got dressed. He moppe dup the semen on the floor, and in the distance of the store, he could hear the shower going. Dante must still in the shower. Shit! He hougth.

He left as fast as he could. He couldn't face Dante after this. Instead of confronted Dante himself, he decided to send Arkham to the shop later and invite him to Temen na Gru.

Vergil swore to himself that day, to forget his feelings for his brother. And the horrors that took place within his store.


End file.
